


Rules Are Made To Be...Flexible?

by Babybucky1943



Series: Bucky is a Brat [12]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Arguing, Buckys cat, Bucky’s blankie, Diapers (non graphic), Jealousy Issues, M/M, Steve’s rules, baby powder explosion, bratty bucky, caregiver steve, cg/lb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: I updated this series to be a Caregiver Series instead of a D/s series since I already have the Collared one.Sam has to stay with Steve and Bucky for a bit. Bucky decides pushing the rules to get his way is okay. Until it isn’t.





	Rules Are Made To Be...Flexible?

Bucky was a brat. Because he was a brat, Steve had rules. Lots of them. Bucky didn’t hate the rules. But he hated when Steve would make him sit and listen to all twenty seven thousand of them! He REALLY hated when Sam would start spouting the rules.  


As long as he pretty much followed them, Steve didn’t go over them again. So, Bucky followed them...enough...anyway. 

Then, Bucky had to spend five fucking days with Sam!

Sam was staying over while his apartment got a bathroom makeover. Sam would get the guest room for the next week. 

Bucky didn’t exactly hate Sam and Sam didn’t really hate Bucky. They just didn’t really get along. Not that Sam didn’t try to be civil, Bucky just wouldn’t give him a chance. Sam tried to help Steve look after Bucky and it annoyed Bucky. 

Steve tried to get them to get along. He took them both for coffee once a week and sat there while they argued about Bucky having a sweet drink. 

Every now and then he would take Bucky on his run and listen to them argue about who Steve likes better. 

Nat figured Bucky was jealous. Steve scoffed at the idea. “They’re both my besties. They just have to get to know each other.” 

Natasha thought about it and then shook her head. “I still say Bucky is jealous of Sam.”

Steve shrugged it off. That was ridiculous. This week together would be good for Sam and Bucky. Hopefully Bucky would get a chance to see that Sam just wanted to help him. 

Despite the fact that Bucky was a sassy brat, Steve loved his boyfriend dearly.  
Sam was Steve’s loyal running buddy, confidante and best this decade friend. He loved him dearly too. 

The day Sam arrived, Steve was giving Bucky some strict instructions to behave when Sam got there. “Sam is our guest and I expect you to be nice.”

Bucky frowned.  “Why?”

**Rule eighteen- be civil to guests**

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Because. He’s our friend.”

“He’s an asshole!” Bucky groused. “Not _my_ friend.” He didn’t like Sam. He was bossy and pushy.

Steve finished changing Bucky’s diaper and pulled him to his feet, laying a hefty smack to his padded bottom. “Enough.” 

“Enough,” Bucky mimicked softly with a sneer. “Sam is so perfect. Sam is—”

A firm hand grabbed his shoulder. “Excuse me?”

**Rule three- no back sassing**

Bucky huffed out a sigh and grabbed Scruff, his sleeping cat from the bed. “Nothing!”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “Watch it ,Barnes!”

Bucky walked out of the room and straight into Sam on his way to the guest room with his luggage.  


Bucky almost fell over the suitcase but Sam steadied him. “Whoa, big guy. You okay? Gotta watch where you’re walkin’.”  
He smiled with all his white teeth at Bucky’s almost trip. “Steve, I’ll cook dinner tonight. As a thanks for letting me bunk here.”

Steve smiled. “Sure! Thanks Sam!” He went to wash his hands.

Bucky scowled. Sam was laughing at him! “No green beans or mushrooms.” Bucky said immediately. He didn’t like vegetables. 

Sam set his suitcase down. “You got a problem with food?”   


“No, I have a problem with you!” Bucky snarled.

Sam shrugged. “Get over it.”

“Steve’s a better cook!” Bucky spat out defensively, petting Scruff.

Sam turned back, arms crossed. “Your choice. Eat it or go hungry.” Sam said simply. “Steve likes my cooking.”

“I’m not gonna eat it then!Steve will give me something else!” Bucky shot back. 

“He’s kinda spoiled you,” Sam pointed out. 

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “You’re kinda annoying!”

Sam had the audacity to laugh. “I’M annoying? Oh buddy....you better take a good long look at yourself!” 

Bucky scowled. “Asshole!”

“Does Steve let you use that language?” Sam asked.   


**Rule thirteen-** **No** (not too much..) **language**

Bucky felt his temper rising. “I can use whatever fucking words I want!”

Sam shrugged. “Okay.” He walked away before Bucky could respond. To add insult to injury, Scruff hopped out of Bucky’s arms and followed Sam into the guest room. 

Seething with the desire to punch Sam but knowing he’d get in trouble, Bucky slunk to the living room, grabbed his blankie and turned on the tv. One of his favourite shows, My Cat From Hell, was on and he sat back to enjoy it. “Dumb Scruff,” he mumbled.   


Steve came in a minute later. “Buck, watch your language.” 

  
Bucky knew that was the first warning. He got three. Breaking three rules meant a twenty minute time out. It was written clearly up on the wall in the kitchen. Right beside the damn list of rules.

Steve patted his shoulder and went to the kitchen. 

Sam came in a few minutes later, holding the purring cat. He watched for a few minutes. “You realize this show isn’t real, right?”

“It is so!” Bucky yelled, grabbing Scruff who scrabbled and locked his claws into Bucky’s arm. “And this is MY cat!”

Sam didn’t look put out. “Yeah bud. He’s your cat. But he’s gonna bite you. You gotta be gentle with him.”

**Rule eleven- treat Scruff gently**

  
Steve looked up from his place at the kitchen table. “Hey, what’s all the yelling for?”

Sam shrugged, “I just said this show is staged and he freaked out.” He patted Scruff’s head. “Cats are funny creatures.”

Steve looked at Bucky. 

“He said my show was dumb!” Bucky defended. “And!-“ He Wasn’t about to admit to bending a second rule. “He wants to take Scruff away from me.”

Steve sat beside him and rubbed his back. “I doubt that, honey. Calm down.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. “Really, Barnes?”

Steve smiled apologetically at Sam. “You know how he gets.”   


“I know,” Sam said. “I’m sorry, Bucky.”

Bucky heaved a deep breath and glared at Sam. 

Steve nodded at Sam then patiently said, “You watch your show with Scruff.” He got up. “You want a beer, Sam?” The two walked back into the kitchen. 

Bucky sat there plotting his revenge. Sam was just so annoying. When he was around he cooked and told Bucky to follow the rules and took lots of Steve’s attention. Steve was _HIS_ best friend and boyfriend! Not Sam’s. So Bucky had to make a plan. 

He turned off the tv, no longer interested in the growling cat on the screen. He had to think. He nuzzled Scruff and got a bite to the cheek in return for the rough treatment earlier. He pushed the cat away. “Steve.” He got up and trotted into the kitchen, standing next to Steve’s chair.

Steve looked up from his beer. “I thought you were watching your show.”

“I’m hungry.”

Steve got up and grabbed a small package of goldfish, a granola bar and a juice box from the fridge. “You want to eat in the living room?”

Bucky shook his head and patted the table. 

Steve put it down in front of the empty chair beside his, but Bucky wiggled his way onto Steve’s lap, straddling one knee. 

Steve smiled indulgently, putting an arm around him. “What are you planning? You’re never this cuddly unless you’re sick or tired.”

Bucky grinned at him. “I like sitting on you.”

Steve laughed. “You’re a brat.”   


“Your _only_ brat!” Bucky stressed, glancing at Sam.

Leaning back slightly against Steve’s broad shoulder, Bucky pushed the bag of snacks at Steve. “Open, please.”

Steve opened his goldfish and poured them on the table. “There you go.”

Bucky happily picked one up and popped it in his mouth. 

“Can I have one, please?” Steve wheedled with a wink. 

Bucky grinned and ”swam” one of the tasty cheddar snacks to Steve’s lips. “Oh no! It’s time to get eaten!”

Steve pulled it into his mouth, kissing Bucky’s fingers. “Thanks, Baby.”

Bucky liked it when Steve called him pet names. He kissed Steve’s jaw.

Scruff hopped onto the table and brushed against Sam. “Hi kitty,” Sam said with a laugh. 

“Scruff, off the table!” Bucky ordered.

**Rule ten-no cats on the table**

He had wanted to ask Steve if that included T’Challa.   


Sam put the cat on his shoulder. Bucky felt annoyed by that! He offered Steve a second goldfish.

Sam reached across the table and snagged a few. “I’ve never tried these.”

“Bucky loves them,” Steve chuckled. 

Bucky would have loved to smash Sam’s hand but he settled for pulling the small pile closer to the edge of the table and glaring at Sam. 

Steve chuckled again. “I think that’s a sign that the rest are his!” 

Sam grinned. “Don’t like to share much, Buckaroo?”  


**Rule nine- Share your stuff**

Bucky ignored Sam and ate his goldfish. “Scruff is supposed to stay on the floor.” He handed Steve the juice box. “Help, please?” He always managed to break the straw.

Sam set the cat down. 

Steve reached around him, struggling to get the tiny straw in the box.

“I can do it,” Sam offered. 

“No! I want Steve to do it!” Bucky shouted. 

Bothmen looked at him.

**Rule four-no unnecessary yelling**

“Okay,” Sam said finally, putting up his hands. “Just offering.”

Steve shrugged his free shoulder at Sam and got the straw in the box. “There you go.”

Bucky sipped his apple juice. “Thanks.” 

Scruff hopped onto Bucky’s shoulder and purred in his ear. 

Steve dropped the cat back onto the floor. 

Steve and Sam were talking about some mission related stuff. 

Bucky tuned it out, playing with his goldfish instead. They swam into his mouth and then screamed quietly as they realized they were being eaten.He was so into his game he didn’t realize the conversation had stopped. 

He suddenly noticed Steve and Sam both watching him. “What?” He frowned.

Steve chuckled a little. “Nothing sweetie. Just wondering if you’re okay.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and resumed eating his snack minus the game. 

Once his snack was done, he nuzzled into Steve’s neck, smelling the familiar scent that meant safety and love. 

“Somebody tired?” Sam asked, with a smile. “Does he nap?”

”Napping is stupid!” Bucky growled.

“Not usually,” Steve answered, “He’s not usually this cuddly.”

“I am so!” Bucky argued. 

“Not unless you want something!” Steve shot back with a laugh. 

Steve cuddled him for a few more minutes then patted his bottom. “Okay. Off my lap. I have to go to the bathroom.”

He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. “Nooo!”

Steve frowned. “Bucky.” Warning number two.   


**Rule six- no whining**

Bucky slid off Steve’s lap and sat on his own chair, chin on the table. 

When Steve had gone, Sam smiled. “What’s your favourite dessert?”

Bucky shrugged a little. “Steve doesn’t let me have much sugar.”

Sam didn’t push the subject. “What’s your favourite food?” He asked, trying to reach out and be friendly. He was starting to agree with Nat. Bucky seemed jealous.   


Bucky stuck his tongue out at Sam and stomped into the living room.

Steve came in, eyes following his boyfriend.  


Sam sighed. “I tried to just talk to him but he won’t. He stuck his tongue out and flounced outta here.”

Steve helped Sam by breading the chicken breasts for dinner when Bucky walked back into the kitchen. 

Steve glanced at his jeans. “Oh Buck. You leaked.”

Bucky looked at his jeans and whined. The wet patch was covering a good part of his crotch. He hadn’t realized. He had been coming to ask for a change. 

“I can change him,” Sam offered.He’d finished peeling potatoes.

Bucky was going to protest but Steve was already saying, “Thanks! His diapers are beside the bed. Clean pants in the third drawer.”  


Bucky pulled back when Sam tried to take his hand. “Don’t touch me!”

Sam guided him to the bedroom anyway. “Buddy, you need a change.”

Bucky reluctantly lay on the bed and Sam pulled his pants off. His cheeks heated up when Sam took off his diaper and wiped him clean. “We’ll have you all fixed up in a jiffy,” he said. 

Bucky kind of wished he could pee on Sam. 

Sam got a dry diaper under him but Bucky squirmed so it was impossible to fasten it. Sam didn’t get impatient though like Steve did. 

Sam spied the baby powder. “Hey. This stuff is fun.” He powdered Bucky’s bottom then closed the lid, shaking the bottle to distract Bucky from squirming.   


Bucky pouted. “I’m not a baby,” he growled. 

Sam grinned. “Then lay still, baby boy.”

Bucky had the deep desire to throw something at him. He lay still, face burning with humiliation. Usually Steve just gave him a good hard smack to remind him to stay still.   


They played a game while dinner was cooking 

Bucky didn’t quite get up and dance after they played Snap! and he got to beat Sam. Twice! When Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head Bucky giggled. Yes! His eyes flashed with glee.   


Steve gave him a look and Bucky quickly dropped his chin to his chest.   


**Rule twenty one- no gloating**

Dinner consisted of baked chicken, mashed potatoes and mixed veggies. 

Bucky wanted to sit on Steve’s lap again but Steve shook his head. “Sit here on the chair. I can’t eat my dinner if I’m holding you.” 

Bucky whined but sat down, glaring at his plate. To spite Sam he didn’t want to eat. Unfortunately he was hungry and Steve had told him he was eating dinner.

**Rule seven- mealtime is for eating**

Steve cut the chicken for him. “Eat.”

Bucky ate slowly, wishing it wasn’t good so he could complain. Of course, that would break another rule. 

**Rule five- no complaining**

Itdidn’t escape Bucky’s attention how rules five, six and seven all seemed to go together. 

He finished the chicken and ate three bites of potatoes then got up to leave but Steve grabbed his arm. “Whoa! Let’s have three bites of vegetables and some more potatoes.”

“No!” Bucky protested, yanking his arm to get away. 

“I’ll help you,” Steve cajoled, pulling Bucky onto his lap.

Bucky pushed away. He didn’t want to be on Steve’s lap for vegetables!! He squirmed in the firm grip. “I don’t want them!” He yelled, kicking his heels against Steve’s chair. 

Steve took a spoon with some peas, corn and carrots on it. “C’mon Buck. Three bites.”

Bucky tried to turn his face away but Steve had him in a solid grip now. The spoon wasn’t going anywhere so Bucky finally opened up and miserably chewed, still kicking angrily. He’d tried spitting them out once but Steve had smacked him hard so he hadn’t done that again. 

“Good job. Two more bites,” Steve said calmly. 

“No!!” Bucky yelled, twisting his head to the side. 

Steve waited patiently while Bucky whined and complained and finally accepted the second spoonful.He tried to get off Steve’s lap but Steve had him pinned. “One more, baby.”

Bucky screamed in frustration. “I don’t want Sam’s vegetables!!”

Steve sighed. “One more bite.”

After fighting Steve for five more minutes he finally took the last spoon. 

“Few more bites of potatoes, bud, or you’ll be hungry right away.”

Bucky turned away. “No! Don’t want them!”

Steve sighed. For the last month the therapist had been working on getting Bucky eating more food but it wasn’t easy.   
Patience usually won out and Steve finally put the spoonful in Bucky’s mouth.  
Bucky swallowed, half sobbing. “No more.”

”One more bite,” Steve said gently.   
Bucky took it and chewed slowly.  
Steve was smart enough not to let him leave until he’d swallowed it.

“Good boy,” he said, letting Bucky up. 

Bucky was hot from all the struggling and tanked his glass of water. “Thanks for dinner,” he mumbled.

**Rule eight- use your manners**

Steve put him to bed after a bath. Bucky was exhausted.   
  
While Steve was getting a diaper, Bucky grabbed the baby powder. He did like the smell of the stuff. He turned the lid open.   


“James Buchanan Barnes!” Steve exclaimed.

Bucky jumped guiltily, sending white powder puffing into the air in a quick burst.   


**Rule fifteen NO PLAYING WITH BABY POWDER**

“If you weren’t going to bed, you’d be going into time out!” Steve scolded.   


Bucky pouted. “Sorry, Steve.”

The next morning, Bucky was the last one up. He bounded out of bed and skidded into the kitchen. “Steve!” He stopped short. 

Sam was sitting across from Steve sipping coffee and laughing about something. Scruff was sitting on his shoulder. 

Bucky felt a very unfriendly anger towards Sam. It didn’t help that Scruff had decided Sam was his new favourite person! 

When he woke up two mornings in a row to find Scruff sleeping with Sam, the betrayal was horrible.   
  
“I guess _Sam_ can scoop the cat litter today,” he said sarcastically.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “That’s your job, babe. Not Sam’s.”

Bucky flipped Sam off but unfortunately Steve saw him.   


“Bucky! Are we seriously starting this again?”

Bucky looked at Sam mutinously. He knew he was bordering on breaking **rule number sixteen.** **Minimal sarcasm.**

  
Sam broke the tension. “You want some coffee, Bucky?” He got up to get him some.

Bucky nodded politely. “Thanks, Sam.” A truce had been called. For now. 

Steve watched them, sensing the tension. “Bucky, why don’t we get you changed?”   


Sam was already standing. “Lemme. You finish your coffee. You know what? I’ll do one better. I’ll be on diaper duty today. I need some Bucky time.”

Bucky sullenly followed Sam to the bedroom. “You’re doing this on purpose,” he growled softly.   


Sam grinned a little. “Sometimes, you have to push the limits to see how good you’ve got it.”   


“What?” Bucky asked, not understanding what Sam meant.   


“I want to get to know you but I gotta get past that stubborn will of yours that says you hate me.” He tickled Bucky’s bare belly.   


Bucky squealed and then glowered at Sam. Sure Steve would tickle his belly during diaper changes. But that was _Steve_! He threw his blankie at Sam which was the only thing in proximity.

Sam finished changing him and then caught blankie deftly. “Aww! Sharing your blankie. Thanks!

Sam took blankie to Steve who put it on a shelf. 

Bucky asked for it back and Steve said not right now. He threw a temper tantrum but all that got him was a spank and a fifteen minute time out. 

Steve frowned. “Stop being a brat!!” He had little furrows between his eyes. He was getting stressed.   


Bucky didn’t want to stress Steve out but Sam had to go!! He’d taken Scruff and now blankie!  Now, it was war.

After breakfast Bucky suddenly disappeared and Sam became concerned. “Is he still toilet training?”   


Steve laughed. “Nah. He wouldn’t break rule one.” 

“Okay good,” Sam laughed. “Don’t really want to change one of those.”

Steve laughed and agreed. 

Steve and Sam were both looking for him. 

Sam got a banana peel upside the head and screamed in fright. 

Bucky laughed from his perch on top of the fridge. “Gotcha!”

“James Barnes!” Steve scolded. “Get your ass down here!!”

“Rule fucking thirteen!!” Bucky yelled, right into Steve’s face.

He got a good hard swat for that! He grabbed Scruff and waltzed into the living room. 

Steve sighed and went to have a shower. He glanced at the clock on his way by. “Bucky, come use the toilet, please.” Bucky was pretty routine and Steve liked it that way.   


**Rule number one** hit Bucky square in the face. He hadn’t broken rule number one since Steve made it. Ever. He was a brat but the consequences of breaking **rule number one** were not something he was willing to discover.

He hesitated. “I don’t have to go.”

Steve poked his head out of the bathroom and looked at him sternly. “Bucky.” His voice was very firm but quiet. 

  
Bucky’s mind was made up. He was going to make Sam suffer in the best way possible. The best revenge _ever_! “I don’t!” He insisted. Sam saying he was taking “diaper duty” irked Bucky fiercely. Like it was some kind of soldier talk!! 

While Steve showered, Sam asked Bucky if he needed changing. He was apparently taking his “duty” seriously.

“No,” Bucky answered shortly.

Sam nodded. “Okay. Thought it’d be better than me just checking.”

Bucky looked at him in horror. “Don’t do that!”

Steve came back freshly showered to Bucky having a tantrum because Sam had switched the channel to the news. 

Steve was done! He put Bucky firmly in time out. “One hour.” 

Bucky looked at him in disbelief. “But-!” 

Steve put a finger to his lips. “Quietly!”

Bucky sat silently. He watched Steve. He was talking to Sam about what to do with Bucky when he was difficult. He frowned. He wasn’t being difficult! Sam was!!  


When Scruff jumped on his lap, he patted the cat absently. 

While he was in time out, Bucky thought over his long list of transgressions. He’d broken rules all over the place. Steve had been very patient.  


He knew he was a brat. But it wasn’t ALL his fault. Steve let Sam cook, and take blankie, and pet Scruff and be on _diaper duty._

He nervously twiddled his thumbs. Would Steve forgive him if he broke **rule** **number one**? He had to use the bathroom. It would get him out of time out. He sat and weighed the consequences. His body thrived on routine and Steve knew that. 

It had been a long time since he’d had a messy diaper. Probably four months or more. Steve wouldn’t be under the impression that it was an accident at all!   


**Rule number one- Use the potty**

Andthatwas exactly how Steve had it written out. Bucky hates when people came over that they could all see the rule because Steve had the list tacked up in the kitchen on the front of the fridge! When he asked about removing rule number one a few weeks ago, Steve had said, “soon.”   


The consequences for breaking **rule number one** were not laid out. Steve just always looked so stern that Bucky never pushed the issue. He hadn’t even had any desire to break that rule. Till today. 

He kept his back to them, refusing to look at the two. His tummy cramped and he bit his lip, still in the throes of indecision.   
He glanced at Steve, deep in conversation with Sam.  
He squirmed a bit. His stomach cramped harder and he couldn’t hold any longer.  
He realized rather quickly how uncomfortable a messy diaper was. He wasn’t used to it any longer. When he first came back to Steve he hadn’t ever wanted to use the toilet. Now he didn’t mind. Today was a revenge stinky diaper. 

Sam smelled it first and looked at Steve. 

Steve frowned and got up. “Bucky.”

Bucky didn’t answer. He let his hair hang in front of his face. 

Steve came over and put a heavy hand on his shoulder. “James Buchanan. Look at me.” 

**Rule two- listen to Steve**

Bucky didn’t look at him.

“I know this was no accident,” Steve said, sounding annoyed and disappointed both. “You’ve been using the toilet for months!”

Bucky didn’t say anything, just squirmed in his seat guiltily, hating the yucky mess and feeling tears threatening. 

“Maybe he needs a training crash course again,” Sam volunteered. “Taking him several times through the day. Sometimes PTSD sufferers do regress.”

“Really?” Steve asked, suddenly sympathetic.

“I don’t need training!” Bucky howled. “He hated toilet training!! It was awful!!

“You don’t have to cover up, darling,” Steve said softly. 

Sam came to stand beside them. “I guess this is my job, today, huh?”

Bucky stuck his tongue out at Sam and grinned. 

Steve shook his head. “I’m not gonna make you do that, Sam. He’s a mess.”

Bucky screamed in frustration. This was his revenge! And now Steve was ruining it!

“It’s okay, love.” Steve and Sam took him to the bedroom.   


“How about we tag team it?” Sam asked. “He’s a squirmy worm. How the hell do you change a poopy bum without making a big mess?”

Steve looked at Bucky. “He doesn’t squirm for me very much. He’s gotten spanked a few times.”   


“Ohhh,” Sam said in sudden understanding. “He is a brat, isn’t he.”   


Steve got a clean diaper while Sam stripped off his jeans. 

“You are one stinky boy!” Sam commented, sliding a change pad under him. 

Steve nodded. “Yes he is. That’s why I toilet trained him because I got tired of changing these!” 

Sam carefully untaped the diaper. “I can see why.”   
  
Bucky lay there, thinking of how he could get Sam back. This had backfired. The two were laughing as they handed wipes back and forth and cleaned him up. Sam wasn’t supposed to be having fun!!

Steve lifted him by his ankles so Sam could get underneath.   


Bucky squirmed uncomfortably. Once he was clean, Sam carefully rubbed baby powder into his diaper area, making his skin soft. 

He eyed the bottle of baby powder and quickly grabbed it. 

“Bucky no!” Steve yelled but it was too late.

He must have held it a bit too tight in his metal hand because suddenly there was a loud ‘pop’ and a huge cloud of baby powder puffed out and wafted around, settling thickly on everything within a ten foot radius with Bucky, Sam and Steve in the centre. They were covered head to toe in the fine white dust.

He blinked in surprise. Uh oh... He blew the powder off his lips and  tried to blink the powder off his eyelashes. He sneezed violently. 

Steve and Sam cleared their faces and looked at each other.   


Steve took a dry towel and wiped Bucky’s face clean of powder. “There’s a _reason_ the powder is a no touching item, Buck.”

Suddenly Sam began laughing. Steve threw his head back and joined in. They laughed and laughed, finally wiping tears from their eyes, and leaning on each other. “Bucky, you are the worst,” Sam exclaimed, still chuckling.

Bucky didn’t have a clue what was so funny! He slowly sat up, shedding a small landslide of powder onto the bedspread. “Steve? Are you broken?” He’d broken **rule number one** and Steve was maybe losing his mind. 

Steve sagged against the door wiping his eyes again. “What am I going to do with you?? I’ll be fine. But you.... There’s some disobedience we need to address.”

Bucky shook his head, dislodging more powder. “Uh.... I only broke a couple of rules. But it was Sam’s fault!”

Steve rolled his eyes. “A couple?”

Bucky grinned. “A few?” 

“You broke **rule number one**.” Steve stated.

Bucky’s eyes widened. “What’s my punishment?” 

  
“That remains rule number one for another six months,” Steve said, “And you’re going to have a few days of structured toilet training.”

Bucky sighed. “Fine.”

Steve lifted his chin. “But right now, after we all get cleaned up, we’re going to go read the rules. Again.”

Bucky looked at Steve aghast. “Noooo!! Please! Can’t you just spank me or something?”   


“I think this is a better consequence,” Steve said. “Especially for breaking as many rules as you did.”

Bucky groaned. Steve was probably right. Fu-....Fudge! He was actually gonna have to start following the dang rules. 


End file.
